1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for incinerating or pyrolizing waste materials and, more particularly, it pertains to the utilization of a rotatable kiln operated at elevated temperatures generated in a gas, fuel, or plasma fired furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current need for elimination of waste materials, such as residential and industrial wastes, has presented many problems. On the one hand, it is desirable to perform waste elimination as economically as possible. On the other hand, such attempts have generated other problems including the emission of harmful gases and solid particulates into the atmosphere. Various attempts have been made to incinerate material waste economically and without contamination of the atmosphere. The problem is particularly important where hazardous and toxic waste is involved, Manifestly, such materials should not be disseminated into the atmosphere.